Fall for You
by SMacked Hard
Summary: Summary: Set after episode 4.05 Down the Rabbit Hole . Mac wanted to know if Stella could fall for a guy like him, just liked Drew had asked her. Will she accept his offer? SMacked. Two-shot. Complete. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters. I just own the story idea. ;]**

**Summary: Set after episode 4.05 (Down the Rabbit Hole). Mac wanted to know if Stella could fall for a guy like him, just liked Drew had. Will she accept his offer? SMacked. Two-shot. **

**AN: I'm back. :] Well, this came into my mind randomly and thought it was great while I was talking to **_**rocksmacked**_**. So, I dedicate this two-shot to her. :D**

**Fall for You**

**Stella's POV: **

It was a very nice day in New York City. It was a very fun time for many people. It was June 14th and many kids were out of school and families were planning vacations.

Though, it was a nice day, I had to work. Even so, I walked toward the lab with a smile upon my face. Today I even decided to walk to work because it was so nice out. It was 70 degrees and it was the perfect temperature. I didn't live that far away from the lab anyway.

I took off my red Versace sunglasses as I entered the building and headed toward my office. When I walked toward my office, I set my purse down under the desk and I was about to walk out again when I noticed something on the table. It was a gift.

Drew Bedford, a guy that I thought liked me, which in the end; he was using me to get to Mac. He kept sending me a bunch of gifts and now that he's in jail, I thought I didn't have to worry about this anymore. I guess I was wrong.

"Who could this be from?" I whispered to myself and lifted the lid off of the package. It was a parachute. What was it with these parachutes?

I lifted it out and found a note at the bottom of the box. It said, "Could you fall for a guy like me? From Your Boss"

"No way…Mac sent _this_?" I said surprisingly and put the parachute back in the box.

"Mac sent what?" I heard someone ask and it made me jump. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Man, Lindsay, please, warn me the next time." I told her with a smile. "And yes, Mac sent me a parachute like Drew did."

Lindsay stood there smiling, like she knew more than me at that moment.

"Oh, that's funny. Are you going to except his offer?" Lindsay asked as she looked at the box and lifted the lid to see the note. She glanced at the note and put it back in the box.

"I don't know and how did you know about the offer before you lifted the lid?" I asked her curiously and she laughed.

"Well, maybe…I could've been involved with the plan…" Lindsay told me seriously at first but not soon after a smile appeared.

"Lindsay! How could you make up something like this?" I said as I almost couldn't believe she would do something like this.

"It wasn't my idea surprisingly, it was Mac's idea. I just helped him out. I couldn't say no." Lindsay answered me and I laughed. "Besides…I know you like Mac a lot. I see the way you look at him and why would he ask me to do this if he didn't like you too?" she asked and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh, real funny, Linds. You didn't tell him I liked him, did you, because I don't and I don't want you to lead him on." I told her truthfully and she just kept smiling. "What?"

"Oh, stop denying it, Stella. Give it up! Your secret's safe with me." Lindsay said happily and I just sighed.

"Okay, okay, maybe I do like him. So, what? I also know that you like Danny too." I said with a grin and her jaw dropped like she was about to protest.

"Okay, now THAT'S funny. I do not like him." Lindsay tried to tell me without smiling but she failed. Busted!

"Don't you deny it either." I told her with a wink. "Well, I better go see if I can find Mac. Bye Linds." I said with a big smile.

"Bye Stella." Lindsay said as I walked away. I soon headed off towards Mac's office. I was in view of his office and then I saw him; the man that drove me crazy and made my heart sing. Maybe I didn't just like Mac…maybe it's something more. He looked like he was frustrated because he was looking over a file.

He glanced up, saw me and pushed the file aside.

"Hey Stella, what brings you here?" Mac asked as his hypnotic blue eyes stared into mine.

"Hey, oh, I just had a question but it's less important than that file," I pointed to the folder "so I guess I'll talk to you later then." I went to walk out and he stopped me. I knew he wouldn't let me walk out.

"No, wait, that file can wait, really, it can. What did you need to ask?" Mac asked with that warm, beautiful smile and walked toward me.

"Well, uh," I started to think of how I could word it. "Why did you send me a parachute?"

"Ah, that, I don't know. Lindsay told me what Drew did and I really thought we should do something fun as friends. If you don't want to go, it's fine, I'll find someone else." he told me with a half frown. I could tell from his eyes that he was hurt. _Find someone else? _I thought. _No way! _

"No! Of course I'll go," when I said that he perked up again and a smile appeared, "it just didn't seem like you that is all." I said in a happy tone.

"Well, you might not know the real me, Stell." Mac told me with a wink. "So, are you a dare devil, Stella?"

"Hmm, I don't know, it depends on how daring it is." I said with a laugh.

"Are you daring enough to jump out of a plane?" Mac asked and I stepped back.

"Oh, I'm a wimp when it comes to jumping outta things." I laughed and he just watched my expressions.

"Stella, you're one of the bravest and strongest women I know. Heck, you ARE the only one I know." Mac exclaimed and winked at me.

"At least you think so. I on the other hand, think I'm a scardy cat. I really don't think I can do it." I told him truthfully and sighed.

"You CAN do it, but do you want to? Trust me, you'll be fine. You trust me, don't you Stell?" he asked with an encouraging smile. It took my breath away.

"Yes, you're the only person I trust, Mac. I trust you." I told him with a smile and he laughed.

"Well, that's good. Well, we better set a date, I mean day, when we can do this." Mac said happily and looked at his calendar.

_Date _I thought _maybe someday. _

"I'm off on Saturday, are you?" I asked him curiously and gazed at his calendar.

"Yes, that's perfect. So, how about this Saturday at 1 o' clock?" Mac asked me and I smiled gratefully.

"Yes, of course. That's great. I can't wait." I told him excitedly but nervously too.

"Cool, me too." Mac said with a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

* * *

**Saturday**

I got up early from anticipation, got a shower and dressed into a plain T-shirt and sweat pants. I needed something comfortable if I'd be high in the air.

I finished my 3rd cup of coffee, yes 3rd, and I heard a knock at my door. I looked through the peak hole and saw Mac's head. He was staring at the floor like he was nervous.

"Hey, come on in." I told him happily and he smiled back.

"Hey." he replied and stood by the door. "So, this is what your apartment looks like? It's really nice in here." Mac said with a smile.

"Thank you. Well, I'm ready to go if you are." I told him and he nodded.

"I'm good. Let's get outta here." he said with a laugh and laughed along with him.

It was about 10 minutes later when we made it to an open field where people would go to sky dive.

I breathed deeply as we approached the plane.

"Hey, you're going to be fine, okay?" Mac asked and I nodded.

"I sure hope so." I said nervously as Mac helped me into the plane. The pilot and an assistant were smiling politely as we got on.

"Are you a first timer?" the assistant asked and I nodded. "See, it's really freaky at first but you'll learn to love it. What about you?" he asked Mac and he smiled back at him.

"I was a Marine, so I was trained to be able to jump out of planes." Mac told him proudly and he told us to sit down. Mac and I got on our gear as we started to fly higher and higher into the air. Mac and I would be attached to each other when we would jump out since he was trained and was able to do it. _Attached to each other_ I thought _I think I like sky diving more and more every second. _

I glanced out and boy, were we up high.

"Whoa." I said as we looked out. "Man, how high are we up?" I asked the assistant.

"We're at about 13,000 feet and it's time for you both to jump. Have fun!" he told us and I groaned and my stomach churned. "You both will be free-falling for about a minute and when you pull the parachute, you'll be slowly drifting down for about 5."

"Oh yay." I said sarcastically as we sat by the opening of the plane. "I really don't think I can do this, Mac."

"Stella, you'll be fine. You can trust me." Mac told me as he stared into my eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready, Mac." I told him nervously and looked down below me.

"On the count of 3 okay?" Mac asked me and I nodded.

We started to count, "1...2...3!"

Soon, we were free-falling and it felt like I was dying at first.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed and closed my eyes.

"Are you okay, Stell?" Mac yelled as wind hit our faces. I opened my eyes and suddenly, I wasn't scared. All I was paying attention to was Mac's voice and the scenery. We could see most of New York from the height from where we were. We could see Central Park and the Empire State Building.

"Mac, this is so beautiful." I said joyfully and soon, Mac pulled the parachute. Soon, we were drifting down like the man said we would.

"See, what did I tell you? Is it half bad as you thought it would be?" Mac asked as I looked around us.

"No, it's not actually. I'm really glad that I decided to accept your offer, Mac." I said happily and closed my eyes.

"Good, I'm glad you accepted." Mac told me as we were getting closer to the ground. Then, something unexpected happened. I turned to look at Mac and his lips met mine. I pulled back automatically.

"What was that?" I asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, Stella." he told me with a frown.

"No, it's fine." I told him before going to kiss him now. It's like sparks went through my body. "Whoa."

He laughed, "Stella, I got to admit. I have a lot of feelings for you and I hope that you feel the same way." Mac told me and I smiled.

"Of course I feel the same way." I said happily and kissed him quickly. "Will you go out with me, Mac?"

"Of course I will, Stella." Mac answered me and I sighed with relief. We were inches from the ground now and we landed slowly and slid a bit on the grass. Another assistant was there and he came over to us as we got the gear off.

"Did you both have fun?" he asked us and we both nodded. "Well, come back again."

"Oh, we will." I told the man and we walked back to the car holding hands.

That day, I was really happy that I decided to go and that Mac had the guts to ask me to do something like this. I would be thanking him for a lifetime and now we had much more daring things to try.

**The End!! **

**AN: So, that's it. I hoped you all liked it, especially **_**rocksmacked**_** and I have to think of how to write the second one shot. ;] Just watch your alerts.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, here is the 2nd part of the two-shot. :] This one is also dedicated to _rocksmacked _as well. ;) I'm sorry I didn't get it on so quick, I was busy once again. Also, let me know if you want me to write something or have any ideas or questions.

Feeling the Rush of Love

Stella's POV:

Today is July 14th. It's a fantastic day outside and the weather is perfect. So, Mac and I have been dating for about 2 months now. We couldn't be happier. He asked me out in the sky. How more romantic can it get?

I had just finished drying my hair and was about to sit down when someone knocked on the door. It was a UPS guy and he was holding a box in his hands.

"Are you Stella Bonasera?" he asked me politely while he smiled.

"Yes I am. Is this for me?" I asked him while he nodded.

"Yes. Can you sign here, please?" he asked as he handed me the clipboard. I nodded and signed my name. "Here you go." He handed me the package and I smiled excitedly. _**What could this possibly be?**_I thought as I stared at the box.

"Thank you." I said happily as he walked away and I closed the door behind me.

I had no idea what it was or who it could be from until I looked at the name on the package. It said it was from Mac Taylor.

"Oh, Mac…" I stated in curiosity. "What could you possibly be sending me now?

I opened the package and pulled out the item. A note dropped to the floor as I did that. I knew it was Mac when I saw the handwriting.

The note said, '_Stella Bonasera, are you daring enough to try this? From your man, Mac Taylor.'_

I smiled joyfully at the note and put the bungee jumping equipment back in the box.

I was afraid of bungee jumping too. I really thought Mac was reading my mind somehow. _**I really can't do this one. I have to call Mac.**_I thought, sighed and then found my cell phone in my purse. I dialed Mac's number and waited impatiently.

"_Hello, Stella. How are you, honey?" _

"I'm good. How about you?" I asked with a smile upon my face.

"_I'm good. I was about to leave for a case. Do you have to ask me something?"_

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to let you know I got a gift this morning and…it was from you. Do you care to enlighten on that?" I asked him as poured myself a drink of coffee.

"_Come on, Stella. You don't want to do it, do you? Look, we're both getting older and we're not going to be able to do so much in a couple of years. We have to do it while we still can." _

"Oh, I don't know, Mac. I'm scared of bungee jumping too." I told him truthfully. I started to bite my finger nails. I only did that when I was super nervous or annoyed. When I noticed that I was doing that, I put my hand down at my side.

"_Oh, please, Stell. This is the last daring thing I'll ask you to do, I promise. If you wanted after this, you could even ask daring things for me to try. Come on, Stella."_

I couldn't resist him begging to me and I thought of the daring things I could make him do after this.

I sighed, "Okay, I'll go. When are we going to do this?"

"_Hmm, we can go tomorrow. I'm sure you want to get this over with, am I right?_

"Yes, you're right," I said with a laugh. "Come over around 1 or so, okay?"

"_Okay, bye Stell." _

"Bye Mac." I told him with a smile as I hung up the cell phone.

_**Tomorrow will probably be the last day I'll have to do anything daring. I can't wait for tomorrow. **_

All day, I sat around watching TV because I had nothing else to do and I was excited and nervous for tomorrow.

* * *

I was already ready at 11 o'clock for the big day of bungee jumping. I was watching reruns of Keeping up with the Kardashians. _**What a crazy family…how do they deal with each other? **_I thought and laughed to myself.

2 hours passed of me watching utter nonsense when I heard a knock on the door. _**That's him. **_I thought excitedly and ran toward the door.

And it was him.

"Hi Mac." I stated nervously and stared into those piercing, blue eyes.

"Hey Stell, are you ready?" he asked with that smile of his.

"Uh huh. Let's go." I said happily as he grabbed my hand and our hands twined together.

* * *

Soon, we were standing by the edge of the Manhattan Bridge. It was really high and I didn't like that. There were 2 professionals helping us.

"You're sure the cord won't snap or I won't hit my head on the bridge and die?" I asked them nervously and they laughed at my question.

"Of course you won't. It's been done a billion times and if it wasn't safe, why would you be doing it?" the girl asked me as she tightened our straps.

"How tall are we up?" Mac asked them as I didn't want to hear the answer.

"322 feet" the man said and I squealed in fright.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Are we ready to go?" Mac asked and I wished he didn't.

"Yes, just go near the edge and lean over." the girl said with an encouraging smile to us both.

"Mac, I'm scared." I told him honestly and looked away from the water under us.

"I promise. We'll be okay." Mac said as he rubbed my back. "Let's count to 3..."

He was the only one counting because I was so nervous.

"1, 2, 3." Mac said and we started to fall.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed as we fell so fast and the cord snapped back up. I held Mac tightly and my nails dug into his back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mac asked and I looked down.

"Oh, I'm alive!" I said with a smile.

"See, uh, Stella, I have something to tell you." Mac said as he looked into my eyes as we kept bobbing up and down. "I love you."

I didn't know what to think or say. _**Damn, what should I say? **_There was one thing I could possibly say and it took my years to be able to say it.

"I love you too Mac." I said with a smile and he started to kiss me.

I guess bungee jumping wasn't a bad idea either. This made us even closer and I was able to admit what I couldn't before.

**The End! **


End file.
